Lucian vi Britannia (Demons)
Lucian vi Britannia (ルシアン·ヴィ·ブリタニア, Rushian vui Buritania) is a protagonist and antihero of the FanFic Code Geass: The Twin Demons and it's sequel Code Geass: The Twin Demons R2, 17 years old (18 at R2). After he was cast out by the Britannian Emperor to a Geass Facility in Britannia he was given the name, Subject #515, but he still used the first name, Lucian. He was meant to be the Twelfth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and is son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. He was the leader of a unit in the Geass Order and is the newest addition to the Black Knights under the name of Nex. Appearance Lucian's trademarks are his long charcoal hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. Lucian, unlike his older brother, has as much of a muscular body as Suzaku, but still retains a rather thin looking appearance. In addition to this, Lucian is very tall, standing at least a head taller than Kallen, but being slightly shorter than his brother by mere centimeters. Personality Lucian is highly intelligent and is also calm, sophisticated, and wise in contrast to his brother who is very arrogant. While at the Geass Order, Lucian was a very quiet and enclosed individual. However, this changed when he was given a unit to lead and when he met Rai. His charisma and beliefs in justice and freedom gained him the trust and respect of his followers and soon enough, in Lelouch. Lucian is known for having a very sarcastic personality. He would often tease people and was known in general for being "an asshole". Aside from things that are important to his objectives, Lucian takes most day-to-day affairs with the most disinterest, but he is always aware of his surrounding situations, especially those involving his subordinates. In battle, Lucian is very cold and tactical, but unlike Lelouch, he is unwilling to sacrifice anyone, civilians and military alike. He never wants civilians to be caught in the crossfire of any incident as he knows full well how it feels to be powerless on the verge of death. He is also described as vengeful by others as his will to kill the Britannian Emperor is stemmed deep within his soul due to the life he was put into simply because he was born a minute after Lelouch. Despite his coldness and vengefulness, he is rather kind to those around him. To Lelouch, he is a supportive younger brother, and to Rai, a loyal friend. Lucian cares about his allies, seeing them as necessary to his goals and to the world he seeks to create. Though he has shown preference to those whom have shown considerable skill. Character Outline Lucian was born on December 5, 2000 a.t.b. as Lucian vi Britannia, the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne, making Lucian the Twelfth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was in line to be the eighteenth heir to the throne, however, since in Britannia, twins are the sign of misfortune in a family, Lucian was deemed recessive and cast out by the Emperor to a Geass Order facility for training. At the Geass Order facility, he remained cold hearted as he learned of his possible fate due to competitions to the death under the order of V.V. He saw his fellow Geass Users fight repeatedly, strengthening his resolve to continue living. And so on August 10th, 2010 a.t.b., when he was given his Geass by R.R., he requested for a Geass to make him stronger than all others in order to ensure a future. Character History Escape From Geass Order In 2017 a.t.b. Lucian had become a legend within the Order and was known for his continuing success in missions across the globe. However each time he left the Order on a mission with his unit, he saw more and more of the corruption and of the happiness that people had despite the terrible state Britannia had put the world into. And so he resolved to escape from the Order and change everything. Lucian, Rai, and R.R. all banded together to escape from the facility in Britannia, being forced to keep their heads down and out of the public eye as they traveled through the back country to head to Area 11 which was where a masked revolutionary had been born. With the intention of meeting him, Lucian led his allies across the Pacific Ocean and into the Tokyo Settlement. They began making a living as Lucian tried looking for two people, Zero and Lelouch. According to information R.R. had given Lucian, Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as political prisoners under the Kururugi family so Lucian wanted to find either Suzaku Kururugi or Lelouch himself. With no luck in that part, he decided to make contact with Zero, which was another impossible feat. Until the Black Rebellion started. Black Rebellion With the SAZ Massacre sparking a rebellion across the entire colony of Area 11, Lucian acted quickly with Rai in tow to get into the action as fast as possible. Soon, they were able to get their hands on the RPI-209 Gloucester Air and the Type-3F Gekka Pre-Production Type which were located in the Tokyo Bay inside of a disguised warehouse and a cargo ship respectively. With Rai providing support to the Black Knights, Lucian went after Lelouch and the Gawain towards Kamine Island. He saved the Gawain from being destroyed by assisting it in battle against the Siegfried, destroying it in the process. In addition to saving the Gawain and C.C., Lucian also defeated the Lancelot in battle, ensuring Lelouch's departure to C's World to rescue Nunnally. However this failed as he was attacked by a boy with long blonde hair and he was forced back into the ruins at Kamine Island. Having been electrified, his mask was damaged and it fell apart, revealing his identity to Kallen who had entered the cave right after Lucian did and she ran off in shock at both Zero's identity and at a second Lelouch. Battle at Myoken Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia C.C. Suzaku Kururugi Kallen Kōzuki Rai Sumeragi Marrybell mel Britannia Marry is Lucian's half sister and love interest'.' Abilities Geass Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Characters Category:Code Geass: The Twin Demons